Club Room Noise
by asdfgay
Summary: Kami-sama, what the hell is Tezuka and Fuji doing in the club room- IN THE CLUB ROOM OF ALL PLACES! The Regulars learned their lesson: Never eavesdrop on their buchou and tensai. *Perfect Pair*


A/N: Something sitting on my laptop for a very long time and is actually starting to rot away in my folder. ENJOY reading. If there is any fanfiction with the same thought and plot, the author is not associated and everything is pure coincidence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis because if I do, PoT would fall under shounen-ai category and Alpha and Perfect Pair will be a canon pairing. XD

* * *

><p>Another afternoon training for the Seigaku Regulars— who are earlier than usual. A fighting Momo and Kaidoh, first years picking up the balls, Ryoma being Ryoma and the whole Tennis Cub being tortured by the ever so formidable Inui Juice…<p>

Long story short, a fine and normal afternoon—though the 'normal' part is questionable.

"Inui…" Eiji whined at the megane-wearing _devil_.

He needed to drink another, I repeat, ANOTHER glass of the Inui Juice. True, it is not as horrible as the Aozu and Akazu but still… Just looking at the purplish with swirling mass of brown in it. Aozu or not you can clearly see there are bubbles popping on top of the drink and how deadly the drink is. The horrifying and skin-crawling glass containing the juice (if you can call it that) seems to reflect on the mad scientist with the name of Inui.

If someone who didn't know that the juice is actually—or supposedly, a juice—one would assume it's a weapon of mass destruction. Militaries around the world would pay them millions just for Inui to make the _deadly poison_ that is a juice.

Kikumaru Eiji's hand is shaking uncontrollably as he reached for the glass in Inui's hand. He summons all his courage—which isn't much, considering it is the Inui Juice we are talking about—and quickly gulp down the contents. The rest stared at him pitifully and you can practically hear the sound of his death march on the background.

True enough, Eiji dropped out cold on the ground and his eyes are replaced by two 'x' marks and his tongue is sticking from his mouth. A few moments later, Tezuka and Fuji arrived as Eiji just regained his awareness. The two are held back by something only them and Inui knows. The two immediately proceeded to the club room to change.

Everyone can't slack off just because Ryuzaki-sensei is away on a meeting. Nothing can escape the piercing eyes of Inui Sadaharu.

A few more minutes and he's sure that Tezuka and Fuji should be out by now. But all they heard was a distinct bang.

_Thump._

Two more thumps and everyone is scrambling to the club room.

"Stay focused and continue practice," Oishi shouted. But as expected from Seigaku's Mother Hen, he can't really help to feel worried on what may be happening on his friends and teammates. He went and jog to the door of the room.

Of course, being the Seigaku Regulars and all, they can't just help but stick their nose into people's business. The supposedly Oishi-just-checking-on-those-two becomes everyone-let's-see-what-is-happening fiasco.

And heck! Even Ryoma, who typically don't care on what is happening, is also coming because Tezuka and Fuji are involved in the whole mess.

Oishi is just going to turn the door's knob when Fuji's voice interrupted him.

"Tezuka, it hurts," he whimpered.

"Stay still, Fuji." Their captain's stoic voice can be heard through the walls.

Normally, others would have shrugged it off and ignored it. But since it is Seigaku, where sanity and privacy are robbed away and obliterated, they did the most SENSIBLE thing to do—in the Seigaku's vocabulary, of course.

EAVESDROP.

The Regulars outside are pressing their ears in the door. Inui is busy writing data in his notebook. Oishi is panic-stricken. He is starting to worry about his friend on whatever they are doing inside.

"Momo-senpai, you're squishing me."

"Mamushi, you are heavy."

"As if, Monkey," he retorted. The rest all shushed their kouhais and continue to listen in the door. Others are all worrying and starting to approach them and Kikumaru is all shooing them away.

"Minna, quiet please," Kawamura reprimanded before turning their heads to listen on the door again.

"Tezuka, a little gentle please," Fuji said. They can hear a little whine in his voice.

A small yelp and groan of pain can be heard beyond the walls of the club room. Then some more loud movements and something that sounds like dripping.

"It's all wet, Tezuka."

"Fuji, just remove your clothes." After what they heard, rustling clothes can be heard.

Now the rest are all thinking OUTSIDE THE GUTTER. Why else would the tensai ask their Buchou to be gentle? Why else would _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu ask_ the _Fuji Syuusuke to remove his clothes? Why else if they are not doing IT?

Inui is currently on data rampage. This exceeds the top secret notes he always take and FINALLY, an information about Seigaku's most elusive players, not to mention that this will be very good blackmailing material.

"O'chibi, you didn't need to hear this," Kikumaru reached to Ryoma's ears.

Oishi agreed and muttered, "He's too young."

Ryoma in return just snorted. His no-good father has been shoving pornographic magazines on his nose even before the day he graduates elementary. He has been seeing girls in _inappropriate_ attire and position even before he learned his ABC's. All which is courtesy of Echizen Nanjiroh, take note, NANJIROH. That is an explanation by itself.

He removed his senpai's hand on his ears and listens.

"Tezuka, it's too big."

The unknown trail of blood is now a full-pledge and proud fountain in the Regulars' nose. Everyone is pressing their nose hard to avoid any more blood lost. Kikumaru and Momo grab Kaidoh's bandana from his head and shared it to wipe the blood and Kaidoh didn't even move to retrieve the precious bandana all the while pressing his nose for the same reason. The poor bandana that used to be green is now slowly transforming into a shade of red. Kawamura is feeling light-headed, as well as Oishi. Ryoma also is pressing his nose hard to avoid anymore blood to drop.

"Ii data," Inui muttered while writing in his notebook and trying to suppress the blood.

You can't really blame them.

They are men. Healthy men. Healthy men full of hormones. Healthy mean full of hormones in the midst of puberty.

Another small clanking noise pulled them out of their reverie and snaps their attention back in the voices inside.

"Tezuka, the bleeding won't stop."

THE HELL!

"I know, Fuji," Tezuka deadpanned.

The Regulars all stared at the door in awe (with an excessive amount of blood pouring from their nose). On how their buchou managed to answer in such a cold and impassive voice while doing IT is beyond their wits—the most important thing today is that their BUCHOU is doing IT with another man. His own teammate, for God's sake!

This would be the news and gossip of the century. Surely, it wasn't as surprising as the first time when Sanada and Yukimura came out and said that they are dating each other—and everyone notices that Sanada Genichirou and Tezuka Kunimitsu are alike and so does their partners—but that is beside the point.

This is Tezuka and Fuji. Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke.

_On second thought, that has a ring to it._

"Tezuka apply more pressure," Fuji half-groaned, half-moaned inside. The Regulars' minds are all going haywire. Coherency has long escape them and sanity abandoned them long ago.

"F-Fujiko and T-Tezuka are really doing I-I-IT?" Kawamura refused to believe the fact and soon he felt as if his consciousness leaving him slowly.

"78.33% they are really doing IT," Inui stressed out at the mortified Regulars who all look regretful at spying in their teammates. If they could just let Oishi checked them alone; they will sleep that night very peacefully.

"W-We should s-still accept B-Buchou and Fuji-senpai with this," Momoshiro nodded bravely and turned to look at the others.

They are surprise that, of all people, Kaidoh agreed. "Right, Momoshiro. They are still our senpai-tachi."

"But I can't believe Fujiko-chan and Tezuka is doing IT, nya!"

"I-I-It can't be," Oishi trailed frantically, "They can't be doing IT yet. They are too young for those kind of… erm… a-activities." He is currently in his Mother Hen mode, worrying about his teams lives more than his own.

A distinct sound can be heard from the inside.

"Fuji, let's clean this mess before the others find—,"

Before Tezuka could even finish what he is saying, the Regulars barged in the club room like they are about to stop a crime from being carried.

"Tezuka/Buchou, we already know!" the Regulars chorused and Oishi quickly added, "You are too young to be doing IT!"

The Regulars blink in surprise. Even Inui blinked in surprise. Tezuka and Fuji blinked in surprise.

Fuji surely has no shirt on but Tezuka is wearing his Regulars jersey. He is holding a cotton swab and alcohol in his hands. It is very messy around them and Fuji's discarded shirt is evidently wet—with water—beside an opened jug. Fuji is bleeding, that's right. Bleeding on the knee. The thing Fuji mentioned as 'too big' is the gauze. The gauze that Tezuka will have to wrap in Fuji's throbbing knee.

"Saa, minna is thinking Tezuka and I are doing IT, neh?" Fuji has one of his enigmatic smiles plastered on his face. It grows wider at the squirming figures of his teammates and the too-much-than-obvious trail of blood in their noses. Tezuka looked embarrassed and aggravated.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma muttered while trying to hide the blush on the brim of his cap.

The others are also embarrassed and they run off from the damn club room to escape the deadly aura of their buchou and further humiliate their selves. Tezuka and Fuji can only stare at the hastily retreating figures of the Regulars.

"Saa, Tezuka," Fuji drawled teasingly at the taller teen beside him while sporting the same smirk/smile, "Your parents won't be home, right? We can always continue what the Regulars thought we were doing."

Fuji is still looking at Tezuka playfully, who can't help but feel his face flushed in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Later that evening, the Regulars learned their lesson.

NEVER EVER EAVESDROP ON THE CLUB ROOM.

They haven't gotten any sleep that night. They are twisting and turning while the horrible mental images continue to flutter on their minds. The fact that they had assumed their Buchou doing IT with their Fuji-senpai is humiliating to them. They also can't help but let their minds wander and let their imagination roam outside the gutter—again. A few of the quirks and horrors of puberty

On the next day, it is evident that the Regulars didn't get any sleep. With hints of eye bags and they are all groggy-looking and staggering to class. Fuji, however, LIMPS to class that day; the so-called effect of his lightly-injured but aching knee which received a couple of _undeserved_ sympathies from others.

Unknown to everyone, Fuji Syuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu also have a very long and sleepless night.

* * *

><p>AN: Funny or disturbing? Please leave a REVIEW to let me know what you think of this story. I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes in this story.

I've been watching TeniPuri again. The episode where Echizen and Atobe(-sama) fought in the Nationals and Atobe(-sama) need to cut his glorious hair, I've been awed by the sight of his prowess and how much he looked good with that hairstyle, cooler rather than elegant. I've been wondering, "How many fangirls must have mourn over the lost of Atobe's hair?" XD I'm one of those, too.

REVIEW XD


End file.
